Order
Order is a nation of brave warriors trained in various forms of combat until ready to endure the hardships of war. They specialize in giving each race individuality and uniqueness, so they will be ready to call on the right race for any situation. Comparison Unlike it's Chaos counterpart, Order relies on training and teamwork, while Chaos simply allows their men to let lose. Order is also composed of natural-warriors, while Chaos of mutated, disowned, mutilated warriors--some were even created purely from necromancy. Order's men focus on teamwork, and using each other's abilities to full extent. Several races of Order would fall easily to the hands of enemies were it not for their joining the great alliance. With the help of Order, they use each race's unique abilities to their highest degree, forming battle tactics to assure supremacy. An example is how Archidons are automatically told to stay behind Speartons when making formations. Another example is how Shadowrath are used amidst Speartons to form both an offensive and defensive line. History 'Prior to Stick Wars' Prior to the events of Stick Wars, Order was mainly a passive, philosphical nation that had little to no experience in war. Being so, they were a target for almost every race except for the Giants, who had no tactical knowledge whatsoever. 'First Encounter' The people of Order had eventually become anxious, and feared the attack of other races. They had started learning the way of the club, and with very small numbers, attacked the Archidons. The Archidons, being a peaceful race, were caught unprepared for the attack. Thus, their downfall was assured. Order had eventually captured the entire Archidon country, and have studied the Way of the Bow. Several Archidons foresaw the call of Order, and chose to stay. However, many decided to escape from their land. Order, using their new advantage, planned to attack their next target, a race that showed weakness to the dreaded bow of the Archidon: the Swordwrath. 'Ambush' While Order was preparing for their attack on the Swordwrath, they had double-thoughts of first attacking the Speartons. While their leaders were discussing, a native tribe had attacked them. Order had tried to use their new Archidons, and set them to the test. But the natives seemed to use a Spearton-like posture that copied the mighty warriors in every way. Order had eventually drawn back the natives, but with heavy casualties--more than they had expected. After the ambush, the empire of Order, seeking more men and a way to protect their Archidons-- thought to seek the aid of the numerous frontline Swordwrath before attacking the powerful Speartons. 'Alliance' Order prepared for their attack on the Swordwrath. When they had gathered what little tehy could muster, they attacked. Although the Way of the Sword proved more powerful than the Way of the Club, the Archidons proved extremely essential to their army, with one Archidon being able to kill numerous Swordwrath, and a group sabotaging any hope of the Swordwrath to charge or regroup due to the Archidons' great Arrow Rain. The Swordwrath proved to Order as one of their easiest battles. Nevertheless, the Swordwrath fought with valor and honor in the field. A group of Swordwrath agreed to fight side-by-side with Order. However, another separatist group denied this. Order and their new Swordwrath allies sought to defeat the separatists, but they had escaped from their lands. 'Rise of a Great Empire' Order, with numbers replenished and morale strengthened, then attacked the mighty Speartons... and a great battle had occured. The elite and tactically powerful Speartons broke through Order's ranks with ease, slaughtering both Archidon and Swordwrath alike. But Order's great numbers overwhelmed the Speartons, and had eventually forced them to retreat from their homeland. Similar to the Archidons and the Swordwrath, several Speartons had escaped the hands of Order. Those that decided to stay were either captured or chose to form an alliance with Order. Order had conquered the pride of Inamorta: The Speartons. Their path to freedom was assured. Their path to a great empire, however, had begun. 'Wise Men' Order now had the numbers of the Swordwrath, the first-strike advantages of the Archidons, and the tactical ability of the Speartons. Their empire was growing, and their final target was the Magikill, a group of wise men with magical ability. The Magikill used trickery and spells to repel Order, even causing the Speartons to change tactics much too many times. But the numbers of Order and the uniqueness of every individual race overwhelmed the Magikill--they were ready for every attack, save one where all races would invade them at once. The entire Magikill race saw the uprising of Order, and they joined their numbers willingly. Though, rebels were stirring. Order's great empire had been completed. They now had to defeat what was left of their enemies. 'Prominence' Following the fall of each race, rebels and survivors formed groups and took over several peaceful lands similar to Order. One of the groups, was Prominence, which was a combination of the Swordwrath and Archidons. Prominence slavered the lands they conquered, thinking of themselves above the natives. Order sought to stop this. They attacked Prominence. Prominence was easily taken over, due to being, outnumbered and overpowered by the various races working as one. Order had eventually freed the natives, but several of the insurrectionists escaped. Order tried to stop them, but a new enemy came. Order was reminded that many Archidons escaped the invasion. However, not all joined the same side. They saw Speartons with Archidons at their backs enter the bloodshed, slaughtering what was left of Prominence. Only few of Prominence survived and fully escaped. Order repeled the dreaded Spearton-Archidon combination, who revealed themselves as members of the Denuoument. Only shortly after defeating an enemy, they had to attack another. Order prepared to fight the Denuoument. 'The Denuoument' Order knew that if they do not extinguish the Denuoument's uprising, they would fall as quickly as they rose. Thus, they attacked the land which the Denuoument conquered, but the battle did not go with Order's favor. Order knew that Speartons and Archidons were poweful races, and the mix proved even more lethal. Order's units could not penetrate the wall of Speartons, while the Archidons foiled any chance of their men to regroup or reform. Order needed a solution, and they sent in the Magikill. The Magikill stunned the Speartons so that Order's men could walk past them and attack the Denuoument's Archidons, leaving the Speartons with no support. The Magikill's Minions would provide as a solid replacement for any casualty. Order had eventually conquered the lands of the Denuoument, with only several members of the fierce bloodpact escaping. 'No Man's Land' Order hunted down what was left of their scattered and unruled enemies. Out of search, they stumbled onto a harsh desert, with no inhabitants... or so they thought. Large creatures rose from what little darkness they could find, and attacked Order. They were fazed by such a new form of attack... they had found a race they were unfamiliar with. Order defeated the gigantic creatures in the end, but without many casualties. 'The Great Alliance' Order continued the final march to fend their enemies. They had eventually found the encampment of their foes' elite men. However, something drew fear upon Order's men: Their enemies were working as one. Order ambushed them while they were training. They were given an advantage at first, but the enemy Speartons rallied their men, and the battle begun. This time, Order could not win. The enemy was too strong. Then, a Giant rose from the trees and attacked the enemy's lines, slaughtering one-by-one. Then natives sprung from where the Giant came, and continued the onslaught. Order thought it was a form of reinforcement, or perhaps another enemy they were yet to discover. They were correct, and the natives also attacked Order's men. Miraculously, Order's men had won. They continued marching to find the last of their enemies for one final battle. 'The Final Battle' Order found the campaign of their foes. They were stronger than ever, and their gigantic statue glowed from such a distance away. Order, with little hope, attacked. The battle had thankfully turned to their favor. Their enemy had adapted to all nations attacking at once, and now, so have Order. They pulled back the combine of enemies and forced them to retreat to their statue. They lost, and garrisoned behind. Order attacked their statue, knowing that it will break their enemy as well. Little did they know, their enemy was watc hing anxiously, and Order found out once the statue began to crack, and revealed one Giant larger than any that has touched the ground. The enemy reformed with the giant, with hope rekindled. Order had to fight a great wonder. They had been pulled back. But Order's men had made a decision: They did not go so far to be pushed back again. All of their men charged at once, targeting the enemy around the gigantic beast. Order gave their all, and eventually killed every single one of the Great Giant's allies. The Great Giant thrashed about, desperately trying to kill everyone near sight. But the replenished hoep of Order was enough to defeat the wonder, and it crumpled and fell. 'Peace for Many Years' Following the death of the Great Giant, survivors of the great battle--enemy and ally alike--reformed to the now peaceful and prosperous lands of Order. Order controlled all of Inamorta, or so they thought. But the Reign of Chaos would not come for many years, and they enjoyed the peace that came. 'Stick Empires' Following the era of peace, prosperity, as well as the birth and coming of many new nations, some former enemies began to become discouraged with the dictatorial rule of Order. A group chose to fight Order, while another chose to go their own path, and form a new nation. Although they founded one, the results were far from pleasant. It was revealed that the great Gants Order drove out were only a portion of the real Giants that hid in the depths below Inamorta. Those Giants belonged to an empire named Chaos. The realm of Chaos was a glorified graveyard, crawling with creatures of the night, decomposing undead, blackened by the dark magic of necromancers, and presided over by races no sane person would dare befriend. These traitors defected and were followed by more, creating dark versions of the previoius races and eventually prepared to attack Order... Thus, the great war between Order and Chaos begun. Buildings Order has six buildings at its disposal. Each building creates unique unit types. Unlike most strategy gamees, these buildings are built from the start of the game. These buildings not only produce units, but also create upgrades. They can be accessed by the player by looking behind their castle walls. 'Barracks - '''The Barracks trains the main ground units of Order: The Swordwrath. However, it also houses the training of two other races: The Speartons and the Shadowrath. With this building, one can research Shadowrath Cloaking, Spearton Shield Wall and Shield Bash, as well as Swordwrath Rage. '''Archery Range - '''Archidons and Albowtross can be trained here, as well as the abilities: Flaming Bolts and Fire Arrows. Players can also find the defenses of their base here, and adjust them by clicking on the Castle Archidon button, which trains highly elite Archidons to be put atop your castle's towers and balconies. '''Bank - '''This building serves as your main economical house. It trains Miners alone, but it also serves as research grounds for increasing Miners' speed, gaining passive gold, researching Miner walls and using the ghostly Tower Spawn ability. '''Infirmary '- The infirmary trains Merics, and serves as a sort of "hospital". The building can reinforce the Merics by teaching the cure, and reinforces Order's defenses with reinforce (increases statue health). 'Magician's Library '- Trains Magikill in the arts of magic. Unlike the other buildings, the Magikill lab mainly uses mana and little gold. Through this building, the Magikill can learn to poison their enemies and summon electric walls. Units Order has unique and individual units. Each unit has its own set of abilities and are each used for different tactics. For example, Speartons act as defensive protector units while Shadowrath as offensive assassins. Their units are all organic, opposed to Chaos which is composed of many odd disabled, inhuman creatures. Each race supports one another in different ways, providing excellent tactical ability and unity. '''Miners - '''Miners are Order's main economic units, providing gold and mana to their armies. Although they have an attack, it is very weak and, as a result, they should not be used as ground forces. Their ability, called "Miner Wall" creates a solid wall made of wood that is very hard to penetrate for enemies. However, Miners can make a maximum of only two walls. '''Swordwrath - '''The Swordwrath are the main attack force of Order and form the backbone of their army. They are much weaker than most higher-tier units, but they are extremely numerous and need little gold to train. Their special ability, called "Rage" lets the Swordwrath glow red with anger. They will lose a portion of their health, but will attack two times faster and move much more rapid than before. This ability, however, only lasts for a short period of time. '''Archidons - '''Archidons are Order's primary support units. Though they have very low health, they deal high damage and give great support for Order's arnies. Their special ability lets them use flaming arrows. These arrows deal much more damage than their non-burning counterpart. '''Speartons - '''Speartons are defensive tank units that have low damage, but very high health. They serve as frontliners, protecting their support units while their more fearsome allies deliver heavy blows to enemy lines. Their special ability, called "Shield Wall" lets Speartons raise their shields and take far less damage. During Shield Wall, Speartons will have the option of doing a Shield Bash (if researched), which will deal little damage but at the same time stun their enemies for a short period. '''Shadowrath - '''The Shadowrath are Order's primary offensive units, dealing immense damage to enemies, and more as they progress, due to their unique Fixate ability, which lets them do more damage with consecutive strikes. They are also very fast and agile, and can cloak in a battlefield. '''Magikill - '''The Magikill are Order's spellcasting units, providing immense support that even Archidons cannot match. Alone, they are weak. But when protected by other units, they will be of great value. They have three abilities: Poison Spray, which deals poison in a horizontal line, Fireball, which deals immense damage in a small circle, and Electric Wall, which deals continuous damage in a vertical line. '''Merics - '''Merics are spellcasting units that heal units inside a battlefield and out. They have two abilities: Heal and Cure. Heal lets the Meric return a portion of a unit's health, and Cure removes any negative buffs a unit is currently suffering. '''Albowtross - '''The Albowtross are Order's main air units and are tougher yet slower than Archidons. They roam the skies, helping allies while being unreached by enemies. Their special ability, called "Blazing Bolts" is passive and will let the Albowtross shoot powerful flaming arrows so as long as he lives. '''Enslaved Giants - '''Enslaved Giants serve as powerful offensive and defensive units. Their large health and immense damage lets them defeat small armies even when alone. They have no special abilities. Category:Chaos